My Valentine
by reikotsu
Summary: Mai gets a mysterious valentine. She disregards it, thinking it a mere joke. As more gifts arrive, she gets suspicious of everybody, as the clues don't exactly add up. Who is the mystery man? [Maix?]
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

It was the night before Valentine's Day, when all through the night, not a creature was snoring, not even a mouse. Well, technically there was his best friend, snoring away in a sleeping bag next to his bed, but right then that was the last thing on his mind.

What exactly was on this young man's mind that kept him so late? And no, it wasn't the fact that there was an exam the next morning. No, he was far too sophisticated for that. One could say that he had a photographic memory. And perfectly etched in his mind at that very moment was a certain blond beauty, with exotic amethyst eyes, wavy hair that cascaded gracefully over her slender shoulders to her waist, and a body to die for. But he wasn't the type to go around gawking at every single beautiful girl, oh no, he was deeper than that.

He knew all about her tormented soul, how she spent her life in isolation every since she was a little girl. How the only friends she ever had were the Harpie Ladies that resided within her deck, which led to her incredibly crafty dueling skills. She was among one of the few finalists in the tournament at Duelist Kingdom. A slight smile of amusement tugged at the corner of his lips. She was nearly as good of a duelist as he.

She wasn't your average girl, that he knew far too well. He loved her sarcastic yet serious sense of humor. She always knew exactly what to say, especially in the midst of a heated duel. She reminded him of well, him.

He leaned back in his chair, chewing thoughtfully on the end of the pen he was holding. Ah, she was indeed something else. And tomorrow was Valentine's Day, the perfect day for him to confess his feelings for her.

Only he had several things in mind. He wasn't planning on going straight out and telling her, that wasn't his style. Oh no, he'd have a little fun with her first. Mind games as you would call it. He loved puzzles. He had a feeling she didn't.

He smirked. It would be definitely be something new: Mai obsessing over a mystery she couldn't solve. He wondered how she would take it, who she would think it was. Then he pictured the look of surprise that would be on her face when he revealed himself to her, the expression he had seen many times in the past during a duel.

He wondered how she would react, would she accept him or did her heart belong to another? Either way, her happiness was what was most important to him. Yet what he wouldn't give for her to love him the way he loved her.

He had planned out the first part of his surprise. A mysterious valentine from a mystery man. He almost laughed out loud. It sounded like a cheesy plot to a cheesy chick flick that Tea always managed to drag him and the gang to.

His pen stood poised over the piece of paper in front of him. What should he say? He never felt he was a poet, but then, all he needed was a few words. After all, what kind of mysterious valentine would it be if it contained more than a paragraph?

He smiled and scrawled his message, then tucked it into a lavender envelope. Then as exhaustion consumed him, he leaned forward on the desk, an ever so blissful smile on his lips as he dreamt of _her_.

* * *

**A/N:** Wow, that turned out cornier and shorter than I hoped. Eh. And it took me like, what, half an hour to write? Haha. xD 


	2. Chapter I

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! If I did, Yami would have his own body already, Tea would be kicked off the show, and Kaiba would get a life. So since none of these are happening soon, I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. 

**A/N:** However, for the sake of this fanfic, I decided to leave Tea and Kaiba in, for certain reasons, which I will reveal later. xD And Yami has his own body! Yay! Gosh, now they won't be calling him "Yugi" anymore. I find that rather annoying.

* * *

**Chapter I**

Valentine's Day. One would find it ironic that she loathed that day considering the fact that her last name was, coincidentally, Valentine. She found it rather pointless, this holiday, since it only served to make the average insanely romantic cheesy boyfriends to have a reason to be even more romantic and cheesy. In her opinion, Valentine's Day should have been a day dedicated to hers truly. After all, it was called Valentine's Day. And she had never truly felt appreciated as a person. She had lived a life of solitude; she was an outcast, she didn't belong with these perfect people with their happy-go-lucky perfect lives. That was until she met them.

They accepted her as easily as if she were one of them, as if she were a long-lost acquaintance that they had always wanted to get to know but never got the chance to. At first she had been reluctant, after all, she was never truly that comfortable with such weird goofy people before. But then they started to stick to her like glue and from there on, she was "part of the gang". She had finally found what she could truly call friends.

* * *

It was barely half-way through homeroom and the room was already in complete chaos from all the excitement of Valentine's Day. Mai's desk was in the far corner, away from the noise. 

But the noise was not what bothered her. It was the lavender envelope that sat on the edge of her desk with the rest of the Valentines and candy that she had gotten from Tea, who had given one to everyone in their group; Bakura, who had also given one to everyone in their group; and Joey, who obviously had a thing for her.

She stared at it and turned it over, yet saw no sign of who had sent it. She tilted her head to the side thoughtfully. Why wasn't it signed and who could have possibly sent it?

Her thoughts were interrupted by Joey, who happened to see her looking somewhat thoughtfully at the envelope and had jumped up and exclaimed, "So what cha got there, Mai?"

Before she could even look up, he had snatched the envelope out of her hand and was looking at it, also searching for signs of who had sent it. All at once, the rest of the gang crowded around him, their curiosity being aroused by Joey's outburst.

"So, dude, when do you plan on opening it, Christmas?" Tristan said impatiently after Joey turned it over practically twenty times.

Snapping out of her trance, Mai jumped up from her seat. "JOEY!"

He looked up. "Oh sorry, Mai..." He handed the envelope back to her sheepishly.

"Well open it already, I'm practically dying of suspense," Tristan said.

As she tore open the envelope, a waft of perfume that smelled oddly of lavender filled the air. She, along with the gang, scanned the message.

"Hey, it isn't signed," Joey commented.

"Of course it isn't, you dope! You'd think there's a reason why the _outside_ wasn't signed?" That was Tristan, ever so blunt and insulting to his best friend, all in the name of good-natured humor, of course.

Mai hadn't heard a single thing they said. Her eyes were focused on the words on the lavender colored paper:

_Always thinking of you, my Valentine._

It was six simple words, yet it stirred something inside her and a smile graced her features.

Well, well, at least the one who sent this at least had half a mind to get matching colors, she mused.

"Dude, if you ask me, that has _got _to be one of the cheesiest lines I have ever seen written in a Valentine," Duke's voice cut in.

"Well, I personally think it's rather sweet," Tea insisted.

"Yet too sweet to be Joey's style," Tristan commented, which earned a "look" from Joey.

"I agree, Joey coudn't have possibly sent it, besides, he already got her one. He's far too cheap to get even Mai more than _one_ Valentine," Duke said matter-of-factly.

"HEY! I resent that! I am _not_ cheap!" With that, Joey attempted to pummel both guys until Yugi rushed over. For his small stature he probably would have been crushed if he got in Joey's way so he settled with, "They just mean they never considered you a romantic, Joey!"

Joey seemed to consider this and as if satisfied, he let go of Duke and Tristan, who immediately backed away in fear of his temper blowing up in their face.

"Come now Joey, you know they were only teasing." It was Yami who had spoken, and all heads turned to him. To them, Yami rarely spoke and when he did, his soothing voice never failed to calm them when they found themselves in a turbulent situation.

"So then Joey, why don't you tell us why you didn't bother to sign the letter?" Yami continued.

All eyes turned to Joey questionably. He took a step back cautiously, as if all the attention nerved him. He glanced around at the group and then his gaze rested on Mai.

"I don't know how to tell you this Mai," he said uncertainly, his eyes never leaving her face. "But I wasn't the one who sent it."

* * *

**A/N:** Hmmmm... Is Joey lying or telling the truth? Find out next time on Yu-Gi-Oh! My Valentine! I feel like the T.V. announcers. lol. xD So yeah, tell me what ya think, yah. :) 


	3. Chapter II

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! If I did, Tea would stop making lame, boring, long friendship speeches, everyone would stop stating the obvious, and Kaiba would get over himself.

**A/N:** Ah, yes, and to all my loyal reviewers I would like to thank for all the positive reviews. They're very much appreciated. :) This chapter is dedicated to you. Hope y'all like it. :D

* * *

**Chapter II**

Everyone gaped at him as if he just announced that the world was flat. In other words, they look at him as if he was crazy. It was Duke who snapped out of his trance first.

"Of course it was you, Wheeler," he said, yet the doubt was evident in his voice. "I mean, who _else _could have sent it?"

At this, everyone glanced suspiciously at each other, as if searching for any suspicious behavior that might give the one responsible away. There was none.

Mai, who had been staring at the piece of paper, finally spoke up.

"Maybe this was merely all part of some lame joke," she said slowly, as if saying so would explain everything.

Everyone stared at her, confused. A long thoughtful silence followed and was interrupted by the former pharaoh, who had been leaning against the wall near the window, deep in thought.

"Then tell me, Mai, why would anyone go through the trouble of sending _you _a Valentine as a joke? What would anyone have against you to want to do that?" Yami said, his tone as serious as ever. Everyone nodded their agreement.

"I don't know, but I'm not spending any more time thinking about _this_. I've got better things to do than sitting around fantasizing about who could have sent this," she said, the boredom obvious in her voice as she tossed the envelope into the bag that Tea had given her.

"Oh, come on, Mai, you can't deny the fact that there could seriously be a secret admirer out there who's completely adores you!" Tea said brightly.

"Yeah, Mai, you're a truly skilled duelist—" Yugi started.

"—and not to mention good-looking…" Duke cut in. He paused and cocked his head to the side. Then almost as an afterthought he added, "…Though not as good-looking as _me, _of course." He flashed his most charming smile. There was a chorus of groans.

"Well, at least we all know it can't be Duke, since he's so obviously in love with himself," Tristan joked.

Duke seemed unaffected by Tristan's comment. He sat calmly, twirling one of the long strands of hair in front of his face, his gaze centered on a spot behind Mai.

"Chuh, it could be anyone then! I mean, who _wouldn't _admire Mai?" Joey said.

There was a pause. And then a chorus of: "Seto Kaiba," followed by smiles of amusement and raised eyebrows at the thought of Seto Kaiba actually taking the time to do such a very un-Seto-Kaiba-y thing.

"Though it _could _be his way of getting back at me for that one prank I pulled on him _last _Valentine's day…" Mai smirked at the memory.

Everyone immediately crowded around her as if she had just announced that she had free food. Yami stayed where he was, of course, since he was never one to "rush" over to anything. Duke leaned back in his chair, an expression of boredom on his face, though it was obvious his curiosity was aroused. Bakura stayed in his seat next to Duke, but leaned forward, and waited for Mai to continue. Yugi, Tristan, Joey, and Tea were seated in front of Mai, their eager expressions seemingly amusing Mai.

She smiled. "Well, you see, it was like this…"

**.:Flashback:.**

It was the day before Valentine's Day and Mai was going through her locker, looking for the books she needed for the last few classes she had. And not to mention trying to stuff in the oversized _pink_ plush bear that some random guy who was in love with her had given her.

She muttered under her breath. _Why her?_ At least she had made it clear to everyone in the classroom that the next time someone tried to give her something huge or pink, she'd decapitate its head—before throwing it back at the idiot who tried to give it to her. Unfortunately for her, at that moment, none other than Seto Kaiba walked up to the locker next to hers.

_I curse the one who assigned Seto Kaiba to the locker next to mine_, she thought, glaring at him while he spun the combination lock on his locker, the same usual smug expression on his face.

Then as if suddenly noticing her there, he glanced over in her direction, an amused glint in his eyes. "Well, well, having a bit of a problem, _Mai?_"

_God, that cocky voice of his makes me just want to punch him so bad… _she thought, scowling at him.

"Why yes, _Kaiba, _I'm surprised you noticed. You always seem to be the kind to notice things even if they're right in front of you, since you're always so busy trying to think up schemes to beat Yami. Well, I'll tell you one thing, _Kaiba,_ get a life, and stop obsessing over trying to beat Yami because I assure you, you'll _never _beat the true King of Games."

His reaction was just as expected. His eyes narrowed and he seemed to tower over her as he glared down at her, his expression so menacing she almost backed away in fear.

"You would do well to keep that mouth of yours shut, Mai," he said, his voice dripping with venom.

"The truth hurts doesn't it, Kaiba?" A smirk crossed her face.

He sneered. "I thought you weren't as blond as Wheeler, but I guess I was wrong; you're all the same."

It was as if they were stuck in a glaring contest, with neither one backing down. She clenched her fists angrily. How _dare _he insult her!

But their little contest was interrupted by Joey, who had turned the corner to see the two staring daggers at each other, ready to rip off the other's head at the first sign of movement. Joey skidded to a stop, causing them both to break their gaze.

Kaiba glanced at Joey then looked back at Mai before giving her a knowing smirk and walking away.

_God! I even hate that arrogant walk of his! GRRR! He drives me to the point of insanity!_

"Hey, Mai, are you all right?" Joey said, his voice full of concern. "What did Kaiba say?"

"Nothing important," she said simply, closing her locker door loudly. Then her eyes rested on his slightly open locker.

The wheels in her head were already turning, producing possible evil acts to use on his locker. She flung his locker door open and stared at its contents.

_Figures, such a neat freak... Yet so plain, could use a little… color. BWAHAHAHAHA! _

"Hey, Joey, do you happen to have some of that pink spray paint left from craft's class?" she asked casually.

"Uhh, yeah, sure do," Joey rummaged in his backpack and handed to her the can of spray paint. "But whacha gonna—"

But she had suddenly dumped all the books from the locker onto the ground. Joey slowly registered what she was doing and then his eyes widened in surprise.

"Uh, Mai, isn't that _Kaiba's _locker!"

"Shhh, we can't have him coming back when I'm in the middle of spray painting his locker pink, now would we…" Mai had already opened the can and already started spraying.

Joey just stood by, gaping at Mai's act of bravery. He winced at the possibilities of what would happen when Kaiba found out...

At the end of the day...

"MAI!"

**.:End Flashback:.**

"Wow, that's one crazy prank. What did he do about it?" Tristan said with obvious admiration in his voice.

"Well, he never mentioned it…" Mai said, at the same time wondering why he never did.

"I wonder if it's _still _pink," Tea said, laughing.

"That's a hilarious thought, but no, he had it repainted grey the next morning," Mai said.

The group burst out laughing again, imagining Kaiba's face when he saw his locker. At that moment, Kaiba came back from the bathroom and raised an eyebrow at all the noise. That only caused them to laugh harder.

"Are you dweebs over there talking about me?" Kaiba asked suspiciously.

"Don't get so full of yourself Kaiba, we weren't praising you," Duke said.

"Yeah, only discussing your excellent choice of color," Tristan said, grinning.

Everyone gave each other a knowing smile before laughing all over again.

"Whatever…" Kaiba muttered and retreated to the seat in the other corner of the room.

* * *

He stood in front of her locker, an amused smile spreading slowly across his face. In his left hand he held a box. Inside was a small pink plush bear. Indeed he had not purposely bought a pink plush to annoy her. They just didn't happen to have any lavender colored stuffed animals. And he had figured just as long as the little thing was cute enough, she at least wouldn't _hate _it. Oh, what a foolish thought. He had not realized how much she disliked the color pink until now. But it was just as well. The first part of his plan was complete. She had no suspicions on him whatsoever. 

He twirled the lock, recalling the numbers as easily as if they were his own. The group had exchanged locker combinations for the "Secret Santa" event that they had last Christmas. And he had gotten Mai. He wondered if she ever figured out it was him.

The locker door swung open to reveal the neat lavender interior. He put the box on top of the books and closed the locker door, smiling to himself.

"Well, you seem unusually happy today," a voice commented.

He looked up to see Bakura and smiled mysteriously. "I have my reasons."

* * *

**A/N: **This chapter took so long to write. xD So much detail to consider. Bwahs. I had fun writing this chapter. :) I will slowly be eliminating suspects for each chapter to make things more interesting. Hehe. So far everyone either thinks it's Joey, Yugi, or Yami. Good guesses. I'm glad you were paying so much attention to the prologue. xD Bwahs. 

**Note:** I put Yami as the King of Games because it makes more sense. In the series, Yami's always dueling and sometimes Yugi would step in, so yeah, I just assumed Yami was the better duelist... Eep. Don't kill me, Yugi-supporters. xD

Until next time,

.:Rei:.


	4. Chapter III

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! If I did, Duke and Tristan wouldn't be fighting over Serenity, who happens to be _way _younger than them, and Yugi and Yami would fall in love with someone already so that Tea can be jealous. x3

**A/N:** A big thanks to all those who reviewed. :) And to all my faithful reviewers who have reviewed since I started, I would personally like to say I am most flattered with all your positive reviews that helped motivate me. Bwahs. Anyways, on with the next chappie!

* * *

**Chapter III**

_This has got to be some cruel joke meant to mock my hatred of pink. Someone's probably laughing their idiotic butts off right now._

That was the first thing she thought upon opening the box wrapped in lavender paper. But as she lifted the little plush out of the box, she couldn't help thinking how much it reminded her of the little stuffed animals she had back home when she was a little kid.

Home. She couldn't help the surge of sorrow that passed over her as she remembered her life as a child. She closed her eyes and tightened her grip on the toy. With a long sigh, she opened her eyes and noticed the white piece of paper folded neatly at the bottom of the box. Curious, she pulled it out and unfolded it.

_If you're planning to decapitate its head, who do you plan to throw it back at?_

She smiled. Indeed who _would _she throw it back at? She had no clue as to who could have done it; like Joey said, it could be anyone. And she trusted that Joey was telling the truth. What reason would he have not to? It was so obvious that he was infatuated with her that there would have been no point in the whole "mysterious" valentine scheme.

So then who was it? As she pondered this question, she looked down at the paper again. A sudden thought struck her. She had not mentioned the decapitating in her story. Mainly because it was rather gruesome and now as she saw it, foolish. It had happened during biology class, and she had that class with everyone except Bakura and Tea.

So that left Kaiba, Joey, Yugi, Duke, Tristan, and Yami. But she had already eliminated Kaiba mainly because of the fact that she didn't want to think about what would happen if it _was _him. She shuddered at the thought. And she couldn't eliminate Joey just yet. After all, if the person sending all these things was truly sincere, it _could _be Joey. Though there was indeed doubt in her mind that it was him.

_ARGH! This guy's doing this on purpose to mess with my head! Just stop thinking and pretend this never happened…_

"Hey, whacha got there, Mai?" Yugi's voice broke through her thoughts.

She spun around and looked down at Yugi. He was beaming at her. He was usually so happy that one wouldn't find it weird if he came up with a huge smile on his face, yet she stared at him suspiciously, wondering why he would be so happy to see her.

_Stop going around being suspicious of everyone! Argh! If you keep doing this all day you're gonna go insane!_

"Oh, nothing, Yugi," she said, stuffing the box into her locker and closing it, hoping that he wouldn't press her for details.

"Sure didn't seem like nothing," he replied, but he didn't press further. Instead, he got straight to the point. "Do you have my biology notes?"

"Oh, sure, Yugi…" She rummaged in her backpack for the notes she had borrowed last Friday, then realized that they weren't there.

_Great… Where are they? Oh, wait, I think it's at… home. _She sweatdropped.

"Uh, Yugi? I think I might have left them at home," she said apologetically.

"Oh," he said, sounding almost disappointed, but immediately brightened. "That's all right, you can give them to me tomorrow, there's no rush."

He tilted his head to the side and smiled cutely at her in that classic childish way of his. As she watched him, she noticed how his blond bangs fell upon his face as he smiled, the ever so innocent yet mischievous glint in his eyes as he looked at her, and the way he looked up at her, and not only because he was short, but as if he respected her, _admired _her.

"Thanks anyway, Mai," Yugi said, the smile never leaving his face. "Well, see you later." And with that, he brushed past her, and rounded the corner.

She stared after him, hating herself for doing so much thinking on such matters. As she straightened up and prepared to leave, the bell rang. She cursed under her breath. She was late, and she hadn't even gotten her books yet.

* * *

"Ah, Ms. Valentine, how wonderful of you to join us today," came Mr. Hiashi's voice from the front of the room as Mai walked in, a tardy staining her otherwise completely clean record. 

She frowned, glanced briefly at her teacher, and took her seat at the back of the class, next to Yugi.

He leaned over and whispered, "I'm sorry I made you late."

"Don't worry about it," she replied, yet the frown didn't leave her face.

Yugi frowned and looked down at his desk, guilt-stricken.

The class passed by quickly. When the bell finally rang to signal the end of class, Mai jumped up from her seat, as if the sudden rush would make up for her tardy. She was out the door before Yugi could get a chance to talk to her.

* * *

"Hey, Duke, did you know that chocolate makes you fat _and _have pimples!" Joey asked. 

"WHAT! How come no one never told me that!" Duke stared wide-eyed at him and practically shoved his slice of chocolate cake in Joey's face.

Or at least, that's what happened in _Joey's _mind.

Instead Duke just stared at him suspiciously, then said, "Nuh uh, Wheeler, I'm not falling for that one."

He continued eating his sandwich, his eyes never leaving the blond in front of him, as if Joey would swipe the cake and run off with it in the next five seconds.

Tea was sitting to Joey's left, chattering endlessly with Yami, who sat with a bored expression, his chin propped up by his left arm, poking at his lunch with his right.

Mai stared at the scene before her as she came up to the table, raising an eyebrow at the strange sight. Finally, she settled with sitting between Duke and Yami, who scooted over to make room for her. Other than that, neither acknowledged her presence.

Tea stopped mid-sentence when she noticed Mai and smiled brightly, as if Mai had come to save her from the insanity of talking to a brick wall.

"Hey, Mai! Anything new from that secret admirer of yours yet?" Tea asked with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Nope, guess that was the end of it. I knew it was all a complete hoax from the beginning," Mai replied casually, not looking up from her salad, but she did notice out of her peripheral vision that the guys had stopped whatever they were doing and were staring at her. Even Yami had looked up from his lunch.

"So you mean to tell us that you believe that this whole 'mystery valentine' person is trying to play a trick on you? That's rather…" Yami trailed off, not knowing exactly what to say.

"—crazy!" Joey declared disbelievingly.

"Not quite the word I was looking for, but yes, as Joey puts it, it is rather 'crazy'," Yami said, quirking an eyebrow at Joey's choice of words.

"What's crazy?" a voice asked from behind Mai.

She turned and looked up, well, more like looked straight ahead, since it was Yugi who had spoken and was now standing in front of her, a questioning look in his eyes.

"The guy who sent the valentine before didn't send anything else and everyone here who has half a brain assumes that it's a joke," Duke explained.

He grinned as Joey glared at him. His smirk disappeared as Mai glared at him. As if suddenly realizing that Mai also thought it was a joke, he smiled that charming pretty-boy smile of his and took her hand in his and kissed it, although it was awkward as they were both sitting down.

"Except for you, my fair maiden," he drawled, raising an eyebrow suggestively at her.

Everyone exchanged looks that clearly voiced their thoughts: "_Oh_, _brother_."

"Aw, come on guys, sometimes these things take time, the guy's probably afraid Mai will reject him or something," Tea said logically.

Everyone stared at her, then at Yugi as he took his seat next to Yami and said, "Tea's right, guys. Don't ever assume anything. You guys should know that by now that things aren't always what they seem, especially since everything we've been through."

"Well, well, you seem to believe that strongly, Yugi, any reasons why?" Duke teased, his grin widening as Yugi flushed and looked down.

"Aw, give Yugi a break Duke, he's just stating his opinion," Joey said, also noticing Yugi's reaction.

"Yet Duke would always be willing to give everyone a hard time for his own enjoyment," Yami stated matter-of-factly.

"Exactly! Where's the fun in being serious all the time?" Duke agreed, glad that someone _finally _realized his cause.

As if suddenly noticing the missing members of the group, Yugi asked, "Hey, where are Bakura and Tristan?"

"Oh them… Bakura had to stay back to finish up his test and Tristan …well I'm not even sure _where _that doofus is," Duke said.

"Hey, I heard that! Why you…!" Tristan had suddenly popped out of nowhere and was now grabbing Duke in a headlock.

Everyone stared wide-eyed at him, all thinking, 'Where did _he_ come from?'

"Hey, Tristan, where ya been buddy?" Joey asked, in an attempt to distract Tristan from his murderous task at hand.

"Oh," Tristan let go off Duke, seemingly forgetting all about him as he stuttered, "Uh, well, you see…"

"Alright, spit it out, _where_ have you been?" Joey pressed.

"I was…" Tristan trailed off, obviously trying to come up with a convincing excuse.

"…at the flower shop attempting to buy a bouquet of roses suitable for Serenity, am I correct?" Yami finished, raising an eyebrow, a hint of a smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

"…How did you know that!" Tristan asked, completely baffled.

"It is rather obvious that you are infatuated with Serenity; Joey has told me that much," Yami explained, glancing over at Joey as if to confirm his statement.

"Eh heh, well…" Tristan smiled sheepishly and took the seat next to Duke. "So… what'd I miss?"

* * *

She wasn't surprised that there was yet another gift waiting for her in her locker. What _did _surprise her though, was that the gift was a bouquet of a dozen red roses…

* * *

**A/N: **BWAHS! Cliffhanger! Gosh, I'm so evil. xD I personally liked how this chappie turned out. :D I was practically laughing manically by the time I finished this. Just ask my sister. Hehe. 


	5. Chapter IV

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Gosh! However, I do own Mizuhana... :)

**A/N: **Blah, so many hits, yet not so many reviews…

This chapter is dedicated to my sister, **DarkPriestessKikyo**, who's always there to tell me to go update; **Luyen**, whose crazy yet amusing reaction to my fanfic made me laugh out loud for almost 5 minutes straight; and to my most faithful reviewers, **Melamory** and **Amarie Miriel **for staying with me through my huge gaps in updating and for their amusing reviews. :)

* * *

**Chapter IV**

_Tristan._

Even though she tried her best to fight the growing suspicions that nagged at the back of her mind, she couldn't help the name from surfacing from the pool of suspects.

But, it _can't _be him, she thought, her frustration growing at the fact that none of the gifts made any sense.

She frowned, then checked the bouquet for the note she knew would be there.

_If I had a rose for everything I loved about the fair maiden that haunts my dreams at night, I would be walking endlessly in a garden of crimson roses, nurtured by my undying love for her._

Not only did she think the note was drastically exaggerative, but she also thought it sounded like something out of a really bad romantic Shakespeare play.

She hated Shakespeare.

Nevertheless, a side of her _did _love roses and she lowered her face to the bouquet, taking in its pleasant scent.

She looked up at the sound of footsteps. Very familiar footsteps.

Kaiba.

"Well, if it isn't Mai Valentine and her endless line of admirers attempting to win her over," he said arrogantly, the ever-so-famous smirk on his face.

She straightened up and glared back at him scornfully, the flowers clenched tightly in her left hand. Why couldn't he just give her a break?

_Well, because he's Kaiba_, her mind stated logically.

"Well, at least I _have _admirers. Girls couldn't look at you twice without being scared out of their minds," she said, her voice seemingly calm yet angry at the same time.

"Are you implying that I am unattractive?"

"Oh, no, Kaiba, I'm only implying that girls cower in fear and respect of your authority," she drawled sarcastically.

"Of course they do," he replied, ignoring her sarcasm, then added, "I have no interest in women and their imprudent ways."

"You can't fool me, Kaiba, because underneath that cold, uncaring exterior of yours is just another hormonal teenage boy living in his little fantasies," she said.

He frowned. "Is that so? And what proof do you have of this, _Mai?_"

She snorted. "And what makes me think you _don't _have fantasies?"

"Even if I _did _have fantasies, I assure you, they would not concern women," he said, getting annoyed with the subject.

"Then they would be of men? Amazing, I would never have thought you were the type to like men, Kaiba," she said smugly.

That ticked him off. _No one _called Seto Kaiba gay.

"What exactly are you trying to imply?" Kaiba's eyes narrowed.

"I'm implying a lot of things, _Kaiba_," she said simply, her eyes narrowing in the same manner.

By now Kaiba was completely seething, but he remained perfectly calm, as was his reputation. He was never one to completely make a scene in front of so many people. Which right now, by the way, was a very bad time to be making a scene, as people were passing by and giving the two curious looks.

The bell rang for fifth period then, and the two stopped their argument, glaring at each other accusingly as if it was the other's fault that they were late.

"There aren't even words to describe how much I despise you, Mai."

"Well, I can't say you're the most pleasant person on earth either," she countered, glaring at him, then broke contact and brushed past him to get to her next class.

* * *

She was late. 

Again.

That was the second time today.

She groaned inwardly. Could this day possibly get any worse?

Oh heck yes it could.

She was in English class.

And the teacher was discussing Shakespeare.

Yep, the day could definitely get a whole lot worse.

Luckily for her, she sat in the back, so she could doze off without the teacher noticing.

But unfortunately for her, today was not her day.

"Ms. Valentine, would you please read us the poem you were supposed to write last night?" Mr. Osuka drawled in that same monotonous voice that would have caused her to doze off even more if not for the fact that all eyes were on her, awaiting her answer.

She cursed silently. She had almost forgotten about that little project.

Now, to Mai, poetry was not as bad as Shakespeare. But then if you mixed Shakespeare and poetry together, well, that was just not cool.

And that was precisely what the assignment was.

_Write a poem summarizing a theme or a scene from the play _Romeo and Juliet

Joyous.

She had spent all night on that one.

She stood up, the paper in her hand and glanced at the words she had written.

After she had finished and after a whole five minutes of questions bombarded at her by Mr. Osuka and the class, she sat down, annoyed and left muttering to herself.

"Ah, how about we have Mr. Devlin present his poem for us now?" Mr. Osuka asked, an amused smile replacing his usual bored expression.

Duke stood up confidently, then ran his hand through his hair, tossing his head to one side and grinning, causing half the girls in the class to sigh dreamily. (**A/N:** -GAGS-)

"Even now as I lie next to you, my beloved,  
You have never been so far from my reach,  
I caress your cheek, pale and cold, touched by the cold whisper of death.  
My hand closes on the vial, the vial that would bring about my doom,  
But looking at your lifeless form, still so beautiful even in death,  
I hesitate no longer, for then I knew;  
I knew then that I could not live without you."

The same girls sighed dreamily again, all thinking, 'How romantic…'

All the guys groaned inwardly.

Why didn't _they _have that charm that attracted girls to them?

Mr. Osuka stared. Took off his glasses, put them back on, then stared again.

"Well, that was… very good! Very well-written, Mr. Devlin, you captured the moment before Romeo's suicide quite well. Now, tell me, Mr. Devlin, when did you learn to write so well?" Mr. Osuka was obviously surprised by Duke's writing improvement.

"Since I had a little inspiration," Duke replied suggestively, his smirk widening.

The girls sighed again, all thinking, 'He's obviously talking about me… He's so dreamy… and romantic…'

* * *

For some reason, she had an impulse to check her locker right after fifth period. 

And just as she had expected, a purple wrapped box sat on top of her books.

_I'd give anything to find out how the guy got all this stuff in my locker without me noticing._

She tore a bit of the wrapping, just enough to see what was inside.

A box of chocolates.

But not just any type of chocolates.

Her favorite kind.

The expensive kind.

She quirked an eyebrow.

She was impressed. A little.

There was a note, just as she had expected.

_Still mystified, Mai Valentine?  
__If you wish to know who I am,  
__Meet me at 7 P.M.  
__Where the lavender mizuhana grow  
__Alongside the layers of gold and swells of indigo._

Great, a riddle.

Or not quite, as there was only one place where lavender mizuhana grew, a place where one would find it quite odd.

The beach.

* * *

"Wow, Duke, I would have never have thought you to be the poetic type," Mai said. 

It was sixth period, and she had P.E. with Duke, as well as half of the gang. They were currently playing football, which was not Mai's idea of a great way to spend one's time.

"Why thank you, Mai, you know I always enjoy the attention you give me," Duke said, grinning. "Poetry is one of the keys to a woman's heart."

She rolled her eyes.

_Such a lady's man. And that ridiculous grin… Ugh, I don't know _what_ women see in him._

He noticed the look on her face and his smirk seemed to answer _'Because I'm hot and you know it.'_

Okay, she had to admit it, he was at least better than average-looking. And this was coming from Mai Valentine, the one who didn't seem to care or approve of anything.

"Am I interrupting something?"

Duke and Mai looked up.

Yami.

"Oh, no, Yami, just having a little conversation with Mr. Pretty Boy here," Mai said, glad that Yami had come in and halted Duke's ridiculous flirting.

Yami smiled faintly in amusement.

"I'm guessing there's a reason why you're here and not on your side of the field, Yami," Duke said suggestively, that ridiculous grin appearing across his face again.

"Why, yes, there is," Yami replied. "Tea requested that I ask you two if you would like to go to see a movie with us."

"_Us? _As in _you_ and _Tea?_ Wow, Yami, I never knew you had it in you," Duke said teasingly.

"Why, of course not. You know far well that we always see a movie together as a group," Yami replied, seemingly unaffected by Duke's attempts at teasing him.

Then seeing Mai's expression, he added, "It is not a 'chick flick'."

She smiled appreciatively, but said, "That's quite all right, Yami, but I have a few plans in mind."

A look of disappointment flickered across Yami's face for a moment, but then was gone as soon as it had come.

"And you, Duke?" Yami said, turning his attention to Duke.

"I got a killer history project due tomorrow, sorry," Duke replied, his expression turning serious for once.

"Yami?" Mai asked, after some consideration.

"Yes?" Yami turned his attention back to Mai.

"I know this is a strange question, but who _isn't _going to the movies with you guys?" Mai kicked herself mentally.

Why _was _she asking that question? Wasn't she intent on not letting her secret admirer get to her?

Yami cocked his head to the side, considering. "Actually, Joey said he would not be able to join us today because he was planning on spending some time with Serenity."

"Ha, just like Joey to be the protective big brother. Probably afraid that Tristan is going to try to sweep her off her feet," Duke said, as if it was completely obvious.

Both Yami and Mai raised an eyebrow at him.

"Well, you sure got over Serenity rather quickly," Mai commented.

"Perhaps I found something better," Duke replied, back to his old flirtatious self again.

He draped his arm lazily around her shoulders, all the while grinning that famous charming smile of his.

Mai groaned, shoving him away.

"Ugh, Duke, you're such a helpless flirt," Mai said with a roll of her eyes. "You make me sick."

"Oh come on, Mai, you know you enjoy it."

"You wish, Devlin."

* * *

He sat gazing out the window, his eyes concentrated on seemingly nothing at all. In his right hand he held a pendant. It was a pendant he had gone out and had asked to be specifically made for her. Silver curled around the center stone like growing vines. In the center stone was carved two things: a butterfly and a mizuhana. 

He glanced at the clock.

6:59.

He was never one to be late, but heck, it wasn't as if he _had _to come early. That would spoil his dramatic entrance entirely. And so, he sat there, waiting.

* * *

She trudged toward the beach, shivering as the cold night air penetrated her thin lavender jacket. 

Why had she decided to even meet the guy?

It could have been anyone.

It could have been a trap for all she knew.

Yet, curiosity got the better of her.

God, her curiosity was going to be the end of her someday.

Her footsteps stopped as she reached the borderline between the beach and the growing bed of lavender flowers.

She knelt down beside the flowers, reaching out to touch the silky petals. She looked at the flower thoughtfully.

It was an unusual flower, as there had not been any record of such a flower. Its petals were long and curled out from its center, which was a silvery pale green. The petals themselves were lavender, with random streaks of white and blue. And it happened to be the few flowers that could grow near the beach, which usually lacked the nutritional soil and weather conditions needed to satisfy most flowers.

She was paying so much attention to this flower, in fact, that she did not hear the approaching footsteps until they had stopped right behind her.

She immediately felt his presence and stood up, yet did not turn around until she heard his voice.

"Mai."

He seemed to be smiling as he said her name, almost as if he were speaking the name of his dearly beloved.

She recognized that voice. It was then that she turned around to face him.

Yet even as her gaze rested on his face and his name fell from her lips, she could not believe that it was truly _him.

* * *

_

**A/N:** Tell me how evil I am to have left you guys with a cliffhanger after all this time I left you guys waiting for this chapter. xP But yes, this chapter turned out _way_ longer than I would have planned, but eh. As for the flowers, I obviously made that up. xD And yes, the poem was _super _unromantic, but hey, I was never a poet, so please forgive me. Just imagine a completely romantic and awesome poem there yah? Now we all happy. :)

Ok, a very important note. I will probably not update for a while, since I suck at writing romance (as you can tell) and I have no clue as to how to end this magnificent mystery without ruining the whole story with a really messed up ending. -sighs-

And one last thing. REVIEWS. Tell me what you think, guys, no matter how blunt you are. I want to know what you think! It will help me in my writing and it helps motivate me a bit. I mean, seriously, if no one's reviewing, I'm gonna automatically think that no one likes it. So yes, if you want me to finish the last chapter where our mystery man is revealed, you better start reviewing. :)


	6. Chapter V

**Disclaimer:** Like, dude, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! If I did, you bet that the featured couple in this story would be the lead couple. Haha…

**A/N:** Thank you to all the people who reviewed. I absolutely love you! -shifty eyes- Okay, maybe not love, but yeah, I appreciate your inputs! And now, presenting the chapter you've all been waiting for…

* * *

**Chapter V**

Yet, it was he.

He stood on the border between the beach and the bed of mizuhana, his cape billowing in the soft breeze. His blond bangs swayed in the wind and his normally dark and serious amethyst eyes had softened, giving his face the impression of a dark angel.

She whispered his name again, as if to convince herself it was truly _him._

"Yami…"

He smiled then, that rare smile that he only used when he was with his best friends, Yugi and Joey; and even then getting Yami to smile genuinely was quite the challenge.

"Surprised, Mai?" he said, a hint of amusement in his voice.

She took a step back almost instinctively, feeling a sudden rush of bewilderment and shock.

Now, it wasn't that Mai didn't like Yami; in fact, she greatly respected and admired him. He was logical, strong-willed, and cared deeply for his friends, even though at times it seemed that he was cold and distant.

But there was one thing that had always held her back; that had set the boundaries on her feelings toward the former pharaoh: Tea.

It was extremely obvious that Tea was infatuated with the dark and mysterious young man, and proceeded to hang onto him and talk to him, always trying to get his attention. And he, being the polite gentleman that he was, did not refuse her.

Yet she could not help wondering if he did secretly like Tea, that he wasn't just being polite, that he sincerely did like Tea's companionship better than hers.

But Mai wasn't one to be jealous. She knew what she wanted and could get it, if she truly wanted to. Yet Tea was her friend and was very precious to her, even though she found Tea's speeches on friendship rather annoying and boring the first time she met her.

So she had locked away that side of her, the side of her that longed for him, so that she wouldn't jeopardize her friendship with Tea and her friendship with _him_.

"Yami, I… I thought you and Tea…" she stammered.

She wondered how one could keep the same expression for so long, yet still show such emotion through just his eyes.

His beautiful eyes.

A shade of violet so much like her own, yet beneath the dark depths of his amethyst orbs lay a hint of sorrow for the past he could not remember, and a mystery waiting patiently to be solved.

Waiting for her.

A look of understanding passed over his features and he said softly, "Is that what is bothering you, Mai?"

He stepped closer, in an attempt to close the gap between them, but he did it slowly, as if fearing that she might turn and run the other way.

"Tea is my friend and I care much for her. I care for her as I would with any of my other friends, Joey, Tristan, Yugi…" he paused then, as if trying to figure out how to explain. "But with you, it is different, the way I feel…"

He paused again, and he smiled again, that smile so much like Yugi's, yet so different, then continued in a whisper, "I can't even begin to describe what I feel for you."

None of this seemed to register in her mind completely at first. Then it slowly sank in…

_It was Yami all along… He… has feelings for me…_

She didn't know how to react.

Had it been Joey or Duke, she would have probably laughed at him for going through all the trouble and then they probably would have had a good laugh about it later.

Or even if it had been Kaiba… Ha, she would have probably decided to blackmail and humiliate that arrogant CEO. That probably would have been the funniest thing that would have ever happened to her.

Yugi. Sweet little Yugi, always so compassionate, so much like Yami; yet at the same time, so different. They could have been twins with their violet eyes and wild hairstyle, yet their personalities seemed almost complete opposites.

As if sensing her distress, he stepped closer, his footsteps ever so soft and quiet that it would seem his boots never touched the ground.

He touched her shoulder and whispered her name, as if trying to calm her, which indeed he was.

There was something in his voice that seemed never to fail to calm the one with which he was speaking with.

Not to mention that it was incredibly sexy.

He was saying something else to her, ever so softly.

She stared at him and he repeated himself.

"I wish to show you something," and he had backed up and held out his hand, his body half turned, as if he was planning to leave.

And yet again, her curiosity got the better of her.

* * *

"Where are we heading?" she asked. 

They had walked past the mizuhana and were now heading up a slightly sloped hill.

"You shall see soon enough," he answered vaguely.

He had stopped suddenly ahead, indicating that he had reached the top.

She finished walking the final steps to the top but just as she was about to reach him, she tripped. She didn't know how, just knew that she did.

Yami's reflexes were amazingly fast and he had grabbed her arm before she could start her painful descent down the hill.

His grip was stronger than she would have imagined. She figured that since he was scrawny, he probably wasn't as strong.

_Guess looks aren't everything…_

He pulled her up and with a faint smile of amusement at her show of gracefulness, said, "You should be more careful."

She scoffed silently and shrugged off his arm.

Then in her usual sarcastic tone she said rather impatiently, "So, what's this thing you wanted to show me?"

He smiled.

Typical Mai.

He stepped forward a few steps, then beckoned for her to follow.

She stopped at the top of the hill, staring out at the dark swells of the ocean against a midnight blue sky, alit with little white shining specks scattered among space. It was beautiful, yes, but she was rather disappointed, as it wasn't like she hadn't seen it before.

"So you brought me all the way up here just to see the stars and the ocean? Seriously, Yami… And not to mention I could have gotten killed falling off the hill, too!"

"Actually, that's not quite what I brought you up here for," he said, a smile threatening to make its way across his face.

"What?"

He couldn't help but smirk at her expression. He enjoyed making her confused. It was cute yet amusing at the same time.

"Then what did you make me climb all this way for then?" she demanded, although it was obvious she was dying to find out.

He beckoned to the edge of the hill and merely said, "See for yourself."

So she stepped closer to the edge, glancing over her shoulder at him briefly, as if fearing he was going to shove her off or something.

He merely raised an eyebrow in question, as if saying, 'Ok, so let's get this show on the road already.'

She glanced down at what lay below and gasped.

Even through the darkness of the night, the petals still stood out clearly and she could make out the message that was clearly and cleverly woven into the bed of flowers.

_I love you M.V._

"I was hoping you would like it. It took me much longer than I would have liked. Those flowers just keep growing and growing…"

To his surprise, Mai had enveloped him in a warm hug, her soft and fragrant hair falling against his flushed cheeks.

"Thank you Yami… That's the sweetest thing anyone's ever done for me…"

And it was strange, hearing her say those words, words he almost never heard her utter.

And feeling a sense of pride, he hugged her back, whispering, "You're welcome, Mai…"

* * *

"All of those clues you left, they were all fake, weren't they?" she asked as they lay side by side, staring at the starry midnight sky. 

"Actually, I had no intention of ever leaving 'clues'," he replied, staring thoughtfully at the stars. "Anything that applied to anyone was simply a coincidence."

"Then how about the roses?" she asked, propping herself up on her elbow so that she could see him. "Was that a complete coincidence that Tristan happened to be in the flower shop at the same time you were but he just never saw you?"

He laughed then, an unusual sound that she wasn't used to hearing. Not even once in her existence had she heard him laugh before.

"Actually, that was a wild guess. I was never at the flower shop. I had them delivered so it wouldn't seem suspicious that I disappeared for a few minutes before lunch."

"Well, aren't you the clever one?"

"I would have to be clever to be the King of Games, wouldn't I?" he said, his eyes twinkling with amusement.

It was then she realized how close they were. So close that she could almost feel his body heat, yet not close enough so that they were actually touching.

As she realized this, she got to her feet, with him following suit.

She glanced around them, suddenly realizing how dark it was. It was probably around nine.

She didn't need to tell him, he already knew.

"I suppose you plan to leave now, it is getting rather dark."

Good ol' Yami. What a way to state the obvious.

"I guess so," she replied, yet did not move.

For some odd reason, she felt her night was incomplete, as if something was supposed to happen but did not.

"If that is the case, then I wish for you to take this."

He held something out to her and in the dim moonlight she could tell it was a necklace of some sort.

"Yami… I can't take this," she protested, but he had already placed the pendant in her hand.

Nevertheless, she, being a female, loved jewelry and as her eyes rested upon the stunningly crafted piece of jewelry she couldn't help staring in wonder.

"I had it specifically made for you," he said with a slight sense of pride as he watched her fasten the clasp.

"Yami…"

"Yes, I know, jewelry and flowers can't buy women," he said, smiling.

Then his expression turned sullen and he reached for her hand. "But know that I shall always be here for you, Mai. The only thing I could ever wish for is for you to be happy."

He held her hand in his, smiling sadly, as if this was their last good-bye.

It was then she realized how much he meant to her, how it nearly broke her heart to see him like this, as if his whole world depended on her acceptance of him.

It was then that she flung all her doubts to the wind and lowered her face to his, feeling his swaying bangs slightly tickling the side of her face.

"I am happy," she whispered. And indeed she was.

He smiled. "I am glad."

He closed his eyes and breathed in her heavenly scent. It was faint but he was sure that she smelled of lilacs. Funny he never noticed it before.

But then again, he'd never been this close to her.

And so they stood in each other's embrace for what seemed like centuries, until Yami suddenly summoned the courage to ask, "Mai… Do you love me?"

Such a simple question, yet why did it seem so much harder to say it, to tell him how much he meant to her?

For a while she was silent and Yami wondered if she had fallen asleep on him. He surely hoped not.

Then her arms tightened around his waist and he felt her hot breath against his cheek.

He wondered if his heart could be beating any faster.

Then he felt it. The undeniable touch of her lips against his.

He released all his passion into that one kiss, the passion he kept hidden away for so long and it felt wonderful to set it all free, as if he were releasing a caged animal that was meant to be wild and free.

He ran his fingers through her soft silky hair and he marveled at the way it felt in his hands, so soft and light, so unlike anything he's ever touched before.

It seemed to last forever and like all good things in life, even this had to end (or else they'd probably be suffocating each other).

He smiled again, that rare genuine smile he only saved for those moments when it really mattered.

He touched her cheek lovingly, and whispered almost as an afterthought, "Happy Valentine's Day, Mai…"

* * *

**A/N:** YESSSS! I am finally done with this story! I can't believe how long it took me though. --;; And Yami's dialogue was super fun to play around with. Hehe, I love the way he talks and I hope y'all don't find it OOC or anything. 

But yeah, anyway, hoped y'all liked it, even if it didn't turn out to be the pairing you thought it would be. Oh, surprises, surprises. ;) And yes, the romanticism was _so _unbelievably hard for me, so please forgive me if the romance seems kinda dull.

And it happened to turn out _way_ longer than I planned. Wow! When I started writing I just kept going and going and then finally it was like, dude, stop. Haha. And this concludes _My Valentine_. Thanks for reading. :) Feel free to leave a review and tell me what ya think. ;)

And to **Crystal Goddess**, since it was an anonymous review and I can't reply to it, I'll just reply to it here:  
Yes, this site is completely free! (or else I wouldn't be using it, being the cheap person that I am xD). I encourage you to sign up! And as for your little show of violence, Mai and Yami have this to say:

Mai: Is that fist of yours supposed to scare me?

Yami: Keep your hands off of her or you will leave me no choice but to send you to the Shadow Realm!

Mai: Um, Yami, I think you're overreacting… -sweatdrops-

Yami: I most definitely am not!

Rei: -sigh- Okay, okay, Yami enough of the overprotectiveness. Ugh. -sweatdrops-


End file.
